phineasandferbfandomcom-20200223-history
Ferb Fletcher
Ferb Fletcher is a British Fletcher child from Danville. He is the step-son of Linda Flynn and son of Lawrence Fletcher. His stepsister is Candace Flynn, and his stepbrother is Phineas Flynn. He is friends with Buford Von Stom, Baljeet Patel, and Isabella Garcia-Shapiro. Very laconic, Ferb is not actually shy like one would assume, but very courageous and clever. Quick thinking and on his feet about things, Ferb is a mechanical and technical genius, Ferb has built a plethora of things, from a rollercoaster to a rocket to robots. Early Life Ferb was born in England of his mother and Lawrance Fletcher. Something happened to the two, and Ferb and his father moved to Danville. Linda met and fell in love with a man named Lawrence. Eventually, the two got married, and Ferb gained a stepsister and stepmother, and also a best friend in his new stepbrother, Phineas. Summer Beginning Months After he and Phineas realize that summer doesn't last forever, they begin to do outlandish things to make summer great. The first was to teach monkeys to juggle bicycles. The two had also gone on a short, very "lame" roller coaster that lasted a quick 3 seconds, and that provided the inspiration to build their own rollercoaster. ("Rollercoaster") Middle Months Ferb and Phineas built the Coolest Coaster Ever, an extremely large rollercoaster extending from the backyard of their house to around the big city. Ferb became a member of Phineas and the Ferb-Tones sometime after that, in which he played the keyboard, and co-wrote the song Gitchi, Gitchi, Goo with the lead vocals and guitarist, Phineas. ("Rollercoaster," "Flop Starz") Time Traveler Constructor of several technological masterpieces, Ferb rebuilt an 18th Century time machine with his stepbrother, and actually achieved time travel. Landing in 300 Million B.C., the two brothers, accompanied by their stepsister, became stranded after a T-Rex destroyed the machine. The two began practicing patience, and eventually were rescued by Isabella and Fire Side Girls Troop 46231. ("It's About Time!") Reuniting Love Händel On Lawrence Fletcher's and Linda Flynn's anniversary, Phineas and Ferb decided to reunite the band Love Händel to save the forgotten day. Starting with lead singer Danny at Danny's Music Shop, the two easily convinced him to join in the concert. Moving next to bass player Bobbi Fabulous at Bobbi's Hair Emporium, they needed to convince him that he was more than just the man in the background, that he was "fabulous." Through a convincing speech and song, Bobbi agreed, and the two moved on to drummer Swampy. Swampy had lost his sense of rhythm, and refused to go, but the brothers were persistent and convinced him. The concert was huge, and the anniversary was saved. ("Dude, We're Getting the Band Back Together") Into Space After some more time, Ferb and his friends broke a world record for largest bowling ball, and largest game of pinball. And some time after that, Ferb's dad named a star after him and his brother. To see it, the two began planning a trip into space in a rocket of their own design. After several failed attempts, the brothers finally perfected it, but needed a jump start. But, unfortunately, Candace went onto their ship and took off, so the two needed to use the one they had built for her. While in space, the two needed to overcome several obstacles, including running out if fuel. Stopping off at an interstellar milkshake bar, the two discovered this to be their star, and revamped it. After some more time, they returned home. Family Ferb's family dates back to the Victorian age, in Druelselstein, where his ancestor Ferbgor created monsters alongside infamous Dr. Phineastein. His grandfather also has a famous legacy, being the daredevil of his age, the "Flying Fishmonger", who jumped things on his motorbike, the Holy Mackerel. ("The Monster of Phineas-n-Ferbenstein", "The Flying Fishmonger") Personality Ferb is a very intelligent boy who rarely speaks. His intelligence and skill are tested every day in his and Phineas' Big Ideas, and he always succeeds. Ferb does not show much facial expression and rarely smiles or frowns. He is very focused, but he has once been distracted from his goals after seeing Vanessa Doofenshmirtz at Blueprint Heaven. He is persistent in making summer great, like his brother Phineas. The only time when Ferb speaks throughout the episode is Ready for the Bettys. Abilities Ferb is good at playing the guitar, saxophone, trombone, synthesizer/keyboard, maracas, tambourine, bass, trumpet, bagpipes, harmonica and the drums. He is very intelligent and can think on the spot. He can ride and owns a bike. Ferb has mechanical and technological skill. He has almost single-handily built a rollercoaster and track, a real radio-controlled race car, several arenas and stadiums, a space laser (which was supposed to be an ice cream maker but the plans got switched), a monster truck, a shrinking submarine, and a time machine. He can also sing and can change his voice to another amplitude (as seen in the Ballad of Badbeard and Gitchi, Gitchi, Goo songs, along with his participation in the haunted house). He has an expanded vocabulary, and is fluent in French as well as the Martian language. ("Lawn Gnome Beach Party of Terror", "Flop Starz". "One Good Scare Oughta Do It!", "Run Away, Runway", and "Unfair Science Fair") Lines (by Episode) Background Information * He has one eye that is larger than the other. The eye furthest away from the viewpoint of the audience is one that is always larger. When Ferb turns his head, the size of both eyes change, swapping sizes (the small eye enlarges and the large eye shrinks). However, his right eye is the larger of the two when he is viewed head on. This may be an homage to Bill the Cat, the feline from Berkeley Breathed's various comic strips. Bill's eyes also change size, with the larger eye always being closest to the reader's viewpoint. Behind the Scenes Ferb was named after a friend of creators Jeff "Swampy" Marsh and Dan Povenmire who knows everything about tools. Though, as stated by the creators, "Ferb is anything but quiet." Ferb's voice is provided by British actor Thomas Sangster, who uses his same voice for Ferb. An exception could be for the "Backyard Beach" song, where Ferb's voice is Jamaican-rap style. In the Original Story Pitch, Ferb is one of the few characters to remain pretty much the same as his initial outcome. The only difference is that he doesn't speak at all. This could be that the creators didn't intend on Ferb ever speaking. Footnotes Category:Characters Category:Har D Har Toy Store Employees Category:The Agency Category:PFT Category:Fletcher family